


Mysteries of Love

by rachelcabbit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 20 Random Facts, 20_adventures Challenge, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelcabbit/pseuds/rachelcabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Facts - 20 adventures Challenge. Twenty facts about Bulma and Vegeta and their relationship. Because love is a mystery and adventure lies in trying to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysteries of Love

_This is my completed 20 facts list for the pairing of Bulma and Vegeta, which I did via the 20_adventures community of LiveJournal. The order is a bit random, flashing between being Bulma-centric and Vegeta-centric, series events, post-series, fluff, angst, humour... some are linked, some aren't. It's a bit of a hodge-podge collection._

_The title - 'Mysteries of Love' is a rough translation of the song "Koi no Nazo Nazo" which is seen as the Bulma and Vegeta love theme._

_Sorry for the formatting._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Mysteries of Love**

_A 20 Facts Challenge_

* * *

[1]

Vegeta had a thing for blue. It always struck him as the most majestic colour in the spectrum. For him it had always been a dark colour, deep like the outer reaches of space he was sent to in his servitude to Freeza.  
Recently he had been thinking that blue was not always so dark. It could be light, like the shining waves of  _her_  hair scented like camomile, and glittering eyes twinkling mischievously at him. He liked the colour before, but now, it seemed all the more interesting to him.

;:;:;:;:

[2]

Bulma often wondered what her life would be like had she trained in martial arts like all of her friends. Would she still be such a genius, if she had halved her time between vigorous training and studies? Would she have been able to invent the dragon radar or fix a scouter, or run her father's company if she'd spent her time blasting ki into the open sea on Roshi's island? Her main question though, was would she have fallen in love with Vegeta sooner, had she fought him that day he and his Saiyan comrade invaded Earth?

She didn't have to ponder very much before deciding the path she chose was much better – too many muscles on girls can be rather unsightly.

;:;:;:;:

[3]

Bulma was forever grateful that Vegeta was not one for kicking and punching in his sleep.  
Vegeta, however, was not amused at occasionally being awoken by a knee whacking into his back.

;:;:;:;:

[4]

Bulma enjoyed karaoke. She even went so far as to build herself a capsule-enclosed portable karaoke system with every song she could possibly find programmed in. One night, she was bored of drawing up product plans for Capsule Corp's latest invention, and decided to head back from the lab and sing a bit of karaoke. It just so happened she had interrupted Vegeta's meditation with her "incessant squawking" as he termed it. In challenge, she offered him the mic. Never one to admit defeat, Vegeta snatched it away and picked a song at random. Bulma didn't expect him to know any songs, or to actually sing, but both her expectations failed her as he began to sing, keeping the lyrics in time with the music, the correct intonation and perfect pitch. She sat down, mesmerised by the sound of his singing voice. Vegeta finished up his song, and threw the mic back at her, smirking and walking off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma queried, standing up, her hands on her hips. Vegeta turned his head back, annoyed. "Vegeta, get back here right now and sing a duet with me!"

From then on, once a month, the two of them met up and sang karaoke whenever the house was clear of possible eavesdroppers, and the world was not in need of rescue.

;:;:;:;:

[5]

Pregnancy shocked them both. It had been a good set-up they had going, at least twice a week they would spend the night together, having passionate sex followed by sleeping in each others arms until Vegeta's early morning training sessions. There was no love, so to speak. Just pure lust and desire – a need to be fulfilled. They enjoyed it and neither asked for anything more. Neither of the expected that it would lead to anything more, never mind a child.

;:;:;:;:

[6]

When Bulma found out she was pregnant, she cried.  
Bulma was unsure how to react to the pregnancy. Having entered her thirties, she was partially relieved that she was having a baby – someone to care for, to love… but then she thought about it. Her chances of getting married were diminishing. Vegeta would never think of her for anything more than sex. It was as far as that relationship would go, she was sure. To be carrying his child, to become a single mother, it was something so scary to her she couldn't help but crumple onto the bathroom floor in tears. She didn't know whether to be happy, or scared. Though she suspected it for two weeks, she had put off the test and was now left facing reality, and the prospect of telling Vegeta the cost of their liaisons.

;:;:;:;:

[7]

When Vegeta found out he was going to be a father he barely cared, or at least that was the impression he attempted to give. Vegeta had been so frustrated since Bulma began rejecting his advances. For two weeks, she claimed headaches, tiredness and sickness as excuses to avoid their regular sessions. He was a man with a large appetite and she was the thing he wanted most to devour. He'd had enough of her excuses and demanded to know what was wrong. He just happened to bump into her as she was heading out of the bathroom. Her face was pale and tear-stained; her blue eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. She bit her quivering lip as their eyes met, and averted her gaze to the small white stick she held in her shaking hands.  
"I'm pregnant." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Vegeta could not quite take in the news. His lover was telling him she was with child? Ridiculous. Then he wondered, what did this mean for them? Would she expect more of him now that she was to be the mother of his first-born? Was she ending their relationship? Why was she not pleased about this? Vegeta was unsure what to say to her.

"Very well." He finally spoke, after what seemed an eternity of silence. He turned to leave, but looked back at her shuddering figure, holding to the door frame for support.

"Rest well, woman. I will be coming for you tonight. Two weeks is a long time to make a Saiyan wait." He said gruffly and strode off back to his training, refusing to acknowledge the fact he was actually quite relieved her recent rejections were not based on a lack of attraction to him. He didn't notice he had a wide smirk on his face

;:;:;:;:

[8]

Bulma often thought about Vegeta's violent past. The stories she had heard from friends and the ones he threatened her with certainly troubled her. She wondered how a man who had apparently dismembered and burned thousands of innocent aliens, who had destroyed planets with his bare hands, could possibly be attractive to her. Though her bad-boy complex was truly puzzling, she knew deep down Vegeta was not the person he portrayed. Deep down he was a good man. He was just brought up in unfortunate circumstances and forced to do an evil warlord's bidding. Surely as a prince, he would never have done such things were his race not enslaved to Freeza. She found his attempts at keeping up his dangerous front quite endearing. For all the insults he hurled, and threats he made, he still came to her in the night, and held her possessively.

;:;:;:;:

[9]

Vegeta and Bulma were never married. They referred to one another as husband and wife, however they never signed any official document, had a ceremony or exchanged rings. There was never any need – Vegeta never believed a piece of paper was needed for him to be with his mate. And Bulma didn't exactly know what she would become were she to marry her Saiyan Prince – after all, he had no surname…

;:;:;:;:

[10]

It was no secret Vegeta had a rivalry with Goku, but he always felt insecure when Bulma began to speak about her old childhood friend. It was as though 'Kakarot' held a special place in her heart and it annoyed him to no end. She noticed and was swift at letting him know he held the best position in her heart. Even after massaging his ego a little, she still felt the need to tease him though.

"Yes, Vegeta, no-one can usurp your spot as King of my heart – even if Son-kun is taller..."

;:;:;:;:

[11]

Though he never let it show, Vegeta was secretly displeased that his children bared little resemblance to him. Surely his Saiyan DNA would be stronger than that of their weak human mother? Yet the purple hair of his son, the green hair of his daughter, the fact that their mother's bright blue eyes had overcome his piercing black ones… it puzzled him. But he despite the fact neither of his children looked Saiyan, he was quite proud of them none-the-less, after all Trunks was a child when he became a Super Saiyan, and his daughter Bura was the double of her gorgeous mother. Not that he was one for giving praise aloud…

;:;:;:;:

[12]

Vegeta learned that Bulma was not a very good cook the hard way. He assumed that since her mother was such a wonderful housewife that Bulma had been trained well. He did not realise that she shunned her mother's lessons in favour of spending hours fixing complex machinery, followed by trips around the world finding dragonballs, and then learning how to run her father's successful company. The meal she prepared was burnt, extremely salty, and with disintegrated, over-cooked vegetables. He was ill for the entire day afterwards, and vowed never to eat anything she prepared for him ever again.

;:;:;:;:

[13]

Of course, Bulma could cook. Not as well as her mother, but her food was edible. It was just that Vegeta demanded her to make his meal in the absence of her mother, and Bulma decided to get revenge for his rude behaviour. She would make sure he never ordered her to cook for him again. Not only did she purposely overcook everything, but she added some laxatives in for good measure. Her plan succeeded and he never asked her again. He refused to even steal her sandwiches after that.

;:;:;:;:

[14]

Bulma developed a slight fear of flying. Yamcha had occasionally swept her off her feet and into the air, sometimes in an attempt to be romantic, sometimes out of necessity as she had no other means of travelling. She wasn't too concerned about it on those occasions though. It was when Vegeta first took her flying that she developed this fear. Back before Trunks was born, after one argument too many he had grabbed her roughly by the waist and took off out the window. She hastily wrapped her arms around his neck and muffled her screams into his chest, annoyed at the chuckle resonating from within. He took her high above the trees and buildings then stopped suddenly, floating in the night sky.

Vegeta warned her to stop her teasing, but she didn't listen. Now she was completely in his power. He threatened to drop her. Bulma's heart pounded wildly in fear and in the thrill of it all. She was the closest she had ever been to Vegeta – wrapped around him, her legs now curled around his waist in an attempt to keep from falling. She was still scared to death though, no matter how much it thrilled her to be up against him.

"Vegeta, please..." she begged, her eyes clenched tightly closed, tears gathering at the corner of her lashes.

She had no guarantee he wouldn't drop her. This was Vegeta after all. Vegeta laughed, then began his decent. Despite landing lightly on the ground, Bulma was still frozen in her position wrapped around the Saiyan Prince.

"Woman, would you kindly unwrap yourself from my body?"

Bulma looked up at his smirk, his eyebrows raised mockingly, and a glint in his eyes. She blushed and quickly untangled her legs from around his waist, and let go of his strong, muscular neck. Straightening her skirt, she coughed nervously.

He laughed again, and suddenly Bulma's embarrassment became anger.

"You stupid, stupid ass!" She screamed. He just walked away and back to training.

Since then, the threat of a flight usually stopped Bulma from arguing with Vegeta. Even though she learned to trust him, she wasn't a big fan of not being in control of the situation, and she was too scared to let him have any more control over her than he had already been given.

;:;:;:;:

[15]

Vegeta didn't like it when they visited Kame House. He hated how the old man would perv over  _his_  woman as she sunbathed on the sandy shores, and felt the need to stand and keep guard of her on every visit. It bothered Bulma, as at times his shadow fell upon her and stopped her enjoying the sun.

;:;:;:;:

[16]

Bulma knew she should have gotten rid of that ridiculous bunny costume. She kept it for nostalgia purposes after the dragonball-questing of her youth had come to an end, and life settled into normality, but she always worried it would come back to bite her.

Vegeta happened to find it one day, though why he was searching in her closet she had no clue. He brought it to her as she sat relaxing on the sofa, reading a magazine. He asked her why she had such an odd garment in her collection. Rather than explain how she had been forced into wearing it by Oolong when she was but a teenager, she told him, in a sarcastic tone, that it was one of her hobbies. His eyes widened, and he looked at her with a puzzled expression. She continued reading her magazine, burying her blush in the pages but attempting to appear nonchalant.

"There doesn't appear to be much material here..." She heard him say. She sunk further behind the pages of her magazine.

"Y-you should wear it. Now." Vegeta said, holding it out to her, and causing her to jump in surprise.

"What?" She shrieked, red tingeing her skin from her forehead to her neck. Vegeta simple stared at her with his dark eyes and a serious expression, a hint of lust twinkling in his stare.

She gulped. Would she even still fit into it after having had a baby?

Luckily for her she could, and she and Vegeta had a wonderful evening together, but if only she had gotten rid of it, she would not have had to face his taunts every time her mother served carrots with their meals...

;:;:;:;:

[17]

Vegeta thanked Oolong for mentioning the bunny costume. Not openly of course. He thought about thanking him. When the pig joined Krillin, Yamcha and Puar in a get-together at Capsule Corp, he'd been annoyed, but he happened to overhear a conversation between Bulma's ex-boyfriend and the little shape-shifting pig that caught his interest. Something about Bulma showering, and having no other clothes being forced into wearing a little bunny costume with net tights. He grew extremely protective of his woman when they talked about her killer figure and huge boobs, how nice her ass looked in the skimpy black costume... he almost burst in and punched them for having spied on her in the shower. Yet the thought struck him. Perhap, in that endless room she called a closet, her bunny costume lay in wait for him. It was worth a shot, and when he was sure no-one would disturb him, he went on the hunt. He found it, played dumb about what it was, and enjoyed every moment of making her squirm, then made her wear it. Yes. He really should have thanked that pervy little pig.

;:;:;:;:

[18]

Bulma, having studied the Namekian language under the strict tutelage of Mr Popo, decided that she needed to learn more alien tongues. She was the genius daughter of the CEO and founder of most up-to-date technology company in the world, and who knew what alien technology could bring them?

The only person she could ask of course was her live-in lover and father of her first-born child, Vegeta. She reasoned that he must have known several languages, as the Prince of an alien race. The fact he used to work for a multi-species army led by a tyrannical alien war lord also added to the chance he knew a few languages.

"Do you seriously think I have the time to teach you languages, Woman? It would be a waste as they will be lost on you anyway." was his reply when she first approached him.

"I'm sorry?" She blinked, in disbelief. "You did not just insinuate I haven't the intelligence to learn another language! I'll have you know I can speak a few of Earth's languages and Namekian!"

Vegeta shrugged and began to walk away. Bulma needed a way to convince him.

"Can you at least teach me Saiyan? It would be nice for us to speak it to one another and teach Trunks his heritage. Keep the culture alive?"

Vegeta paused. He stood still for a moment, then turned around and stared at her. Her blue eyes begged him to consider it, and consider it he did.

"Fine. But do not waste my time. We will begin at 7am tomorrow."

And so Bulma began her lessons in Saiyan, and Vegeta found it very comforting to finally have someone to talk to in his native tongue.

;:;:;:;:

[19]

Vegeta first realised he thought too much of Bulma when he caught himself looking at her as she worked. Between his training sessions he often stole a glance at her in her lab, claiming he wanted more training bots, or upgrades, when really he just wanted to see her face. He wanted to make sure that she was not with that weak human boyfriend of hers. He wanted her to think of him and his needs – his training – before her own love life.

Then it developed into more than just something he wanted. It became something he needed.

She noticed too, and soon they shared their needs. It scared Vegeta to open himself up to a person like he had done with Bulma. He attempted to keep his distance for so long, instead focusing on his quest for more power. After the Cell Games however, he came to realise that he owed Bulma more than how he had been treating her. He finally began to let her in.

;:;:;:;:

[20]

Bulma was always concerned about how youthful Vegeta stayed. He was a Saiyan, and their DNA was obviously pretty damn good at keeping them youthful. He was older than her, but as she grew older, he began to look like the younger one. Especially as his period of time in the Other World after his death had meant that when he returned he was even younger than her still.

How could a man so young-looking and strong, still find an ageing woman like her to be attractive? After two children, running an extremely successful and large business and dealing with the heartache of having family and friends constantly fight to save the world, Bulma knew she couldn't possibly ignore the wrinkles on her face, or her once-time body's flesh being slightly more soft and less perky than in her youth. It stung every time Vegeta removed his shirt to reveal toned muscles and taut skin. Each time he ran his hands over her body she flinched in shame.

Vegeta could only admit how much he truly loved her – more than any other female he had known, and it was not merely her body he was in love with. He kissed every inch of skin, wiped away every tear that fell and promised to love her until the day he died – and beyond. When cornered by such professions from a man who in his youth hardly even spoke to her after they made love, Bulma realised just how much he had grown up over the years and just how lucky she was to have him.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this, please check out some of my other work via my profile, and at fanfiction.net (also as rachelcabbit) :) Thank you!


End file.
